warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
This page is run by Twolegs and is owned by Luna! To become a scientist, add in a cat to roleplay, or adopt a cat, leave a message on the talkpage! You walk into a mysterious laboratory where you see many cats held in cages. The cats don't seem afraid or angry, though, for the know that they will all get out at least once during the day. On an examination table, you see a young ginger and blue she-cat with strange blue bird wings and one blue eye and one orange eye being examined by two scientists, one with red hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair and blue eyes. Another scientist, this one with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and protuberant silvery-gray eyes, rushes over to you. "Greetings," she sayd in a distant, dreamy voice. "I am Luna, the head scientist here at this laboratory. Here, we take the DNA of normal cats and fuse it with the DNA of either one of the other cats, dead cats who we find half-buiried in the forest that have not begun to decompose, with other animals, or even with plants. Due to our experiments, we have discovered that we can revive dead cats if they have the DNA of a living animal or plant. Would you like to adopt one of our geneticly altered cats?" The Scientists These are the Twolegs who run the Laboratory. Luna - Lanky, beautiful, dreamy, slender, long-legged, distant, mysterious, truthful, female scientist with wavy, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, protuberant silvery-gray eyes, a distant, dreamy voice, and an air of dottiness around her. Head scientist. Charlie - Medium-tall, skinny, mellow, gentle, sweet, young, kinda shy, male scientist with messy raven-black hair, and calm, brilliant, soft, sky-blue eyes. Second in command Blaise - Short, stocky, beautiful, fiery, hyperactive, female scientist with shoulder-length, curly red hair, often worn back in a ponytail held in a green scrunchie, and bright, vivid, brilliant green eyes. Healer for the cats. Mason - Muscular, young, slender, slightly wolf-like, male scientist with unruly brown hair, unusually large canine teeth, and warm, inviting, soft brown eyes. Frank - Young, thin, nervous looking, shy, bony, delicate, very smart, quiet, observant, male scientist with soft, usually slightly tangled and ruffled from sleeping at random times and places, fluffy black and blonde hair, small, long fingered hands, a long scar on his face extending the length of his cheek, and alert, bright, observant, soft bright green eyes with flecks of orange near the pupil. A newer scientist. He has narcolepsy. Marina - Female Twoleg scientist with black hair and blue eyes. Young, but smart. Hime - Elegant, slender, lanky, young, looking no older than thirteen or fourteen, intelligent, soft-voiced, quiet, shy, nervous, dramatic, female scientist with slightly curly light brown hair tipped in blonde that goes just past her shoulders, which is often worn in pigtails tied with indigo ribbons, soft features, a small frame, braces with indigo bands, and beautiful, elegant, cloudy, blue eyes with a very very faint brown hint to them. Working on an internship; unusually smart for her age. Sirius - Dramatic, shy, gentle, small, intelligent, lanky, appearing no older than thirteen or fourteen, soft-vioced, quiet, nervous, slender, young, elegant, female scientist with long, jet-black hair that goes to her mid-back, a few shorter curls framing her face, a few braids with green and purple ribbons woven in, soft features, a small frame, braces with alternating green and purple bands, and elegant, beautiful, gentle, dark, sapphire-blue eyes. Working on an internship; unusually smart for her age. Hime's twin. Russet: Small, skinny, almost birdlike young woman, with auburny-russet hair and pale gray eyes. Often mutters gene sequences under her breath. Elise - Slender, lanky, yet small-boned, tiny, short, sensitive, dramatic, not very athletic, long-legged, intelligent, loud, yet nervous, young, shy, female scientist with medium-short honey-brown/dirty-blonde hair with lighter blonde highlights that somewhat wavy, a very small frame, soft features, long, thin, weak arms, broad-shoulderes compared to her small frame, and calm, sparkling, slightly almond-shaped, gentle blue-gray eyes with a thick ring of gray at the edge of the iris, fiery yellow flecks around her pupil (so her eye resembles a solar eclipse), and a few very hard to see green flecks between her pupil and the yellow flecks. An intern scientist. Hime and Sirius's best friend. The Altered Cats These are the cats who have been altered and been given a warrior name. Bolded cats are confirmed unadoptable. Cats in italics are reserved for a certain user. Bramblethorn - Broad-shouldered, muscular, handsome, slender, fluffy, thick-pelted, long-haured, gentle, long-legged dark brown tabby tom with a tufty-furred tail, dark ginger paws with white fur near the claws, a small white dab on his nose, and dark, soft, calm, gentle, ambery-brown eyes with faint speckles of dark blue. Was revived with Squirreldawn's DNA before she was altered. Squirreldawn - Daring, beautiful, elegant, slender, fluffy, long-haired, wiry, bird-like, dark ginger she-cat with a single light brown tabby paw, the remaining paws white, black bird wings, and beautiful, dawn-blue eyes. Has the DNA of a blackbird. Bluebell - Young, undersized, thin, shy, nervous, klutzy, soft-furred light blue-gray she-cat with a faint white mass of stripes on her back, small, pale blue flowers on the tips of her ears, tail, and nose, small vines falling randomly on her pelt, flower petals scattered through her fur, and pale blue eyes, one of them more green than the other. Infused with Bluebell flower DNA. Crowtalon: Orange tom with black wings and long claws. Infused with crow DNA. Jayfeather - Slender, feathery, wiry, bird-like, mottled, handsome, fluffy, muscular, long-legged, undersized, soft-furred, arrogant, short-tempered, light, blue-lavender-tinted, gray tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, a black muzzle rimmed in white fur, two small, feathery bluejay wings atop his shoulders, a long, feathery tail, and pale, cloudy, blind, light, sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur. Infused with bluejay DNA. Silver: Silver-and-white she-cat with pale gray eyes, and silver birdwings with darker bars. Infused with the DNA of a snowy, great gray, and flammulated owl. Pine: Light brown tom with darker stripes and intense blue eyes. Infused with the blue eye genes of a siamese cat. Shove: Lithe, small, dark brown creamy brown tom with amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a sparrow. Laburnum: Golden-cream she-cat with coppery fur tips, and gold birdwings with copper feathertips. Infused with the DNA of a gold sebright. Prudence - Elegant, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, tiny, shy, easily scared, gentle, faithful, graceful, pale milky-cream she-cat with white paws, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, even softer-furred tail with a soft, tufted black tip, small, neat ears with soft tufts on them, two small antennae coming out of her forehead, two large, long, butterfly wings that are golden-brown on top with black spots and lines and orange-brown, brown, and tan on the bottom with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots, and elegant, glassy, beautiful bright green eyes. Infused with the DNA of an Oregon silverspot butterfly. Faithflower - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, elegant, faithful, delicate, silky-furred, long-haired, long-legged, tiny, young, gentle, graceful, dark red-brown she-cat with one black paw, whtie ear tips, a silver tail tip, thick, soft, ruffled fur with rose petals scattered through it, roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and a few on her paws, thorns on her legs, and glassy, glittering, beautiful, warm silver eyes. Infused with rose DNA. Sun: Gold she-cat with long fur, long claws, an extremely faint red tint to her fur and blue eyes. Infused with fox DNA. Featherheart - Strikingly beautiful, calm, fluffy, silky, feathery furred, gracefull, brave, lithe, silver tabby she-cat with white tabby patches shaped like feathers and fluffier paws, chest, underbelly and a plumy, feathery, light tail and calm, silvery-blue eyes rimmed and flecked with darker silvery-blue. Injected with the DNA of a feather. Cats Who Have Not Yet Been Altered These are cats who have not been altered and therefore do not have a warrior name. Bolded cats are confirmed unadoptable. Cats in italics must be adopted after being altered. Darkness - Muscular, broad-shouldered, compact, small, yet tough, agile, dark gray tabby tom with black patches, dark brown ears, a white tail tip, light blue-gray ear tips, and unusual black eyes. Envy: Blackish-green tom with brownish-black eyes. Truth: White tom with black paws and ears. Janie - Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly a Twoleg, changed into a cat. Roleplay Section for Unadoptables Archives: Archive 1 ---- Janie scoffed. "Whatever," she sneered. She stomped out the wrong door: towards where the DNA was kept. "Janie, wrong way!" Marina called. Too late. A loud crash was heard, and Janie screamed. Marina froze, then darted to Janie. There, on the ground, was a gold she-cat with blue eyes. The exact same color of Janie's hair and eye color. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luna rushed in after Marina, stopping in shock at the sight of Janie. BeautyKindly and helpful 19:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina carefully looked around the she-cat, who appeared to be frightened. "She ran right into the case for the cat DNA," Marina realized. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh dear," said Luna. BeautyKindly and helpful 19:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie looked up at Luna and Marina. Great, she was now a cat. What else could go wrong? .::. Marina picked Janie up. "I guess we can only say Janie left and we found this cat wandering outside lost," Marina guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sirius was named for the star, not in memory of Sirius Black from Harry Potter. Some think her name is odd for a girl, but she's proud of her name.) Sirius walked into the room when she saw Luna. "What happened here?" she asked. BeautyKindly and helpful 22:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Sirius. Janie got fired, so she left cursing, and we found this cat out here," Marina greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh," said Sirius. "That explains the cat. What are you two doing with the cat in the DNA room?" BeautyKindly and helpful 22:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She came in through the window in the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah," said Sirius. "Would you like me to take her to the unaltered cats?" BeautyKindly and helpful 22:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, it's fine. I can take her there myself," Marina answered, taking Janie to the unaltered cats and setting her down in a cage. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "Who's the new cat?" he asked drowsily. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Her name's Janie. I found her in the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sirius walked over to the unaltered cats carrying an oddly patched she-cat. "Her name is Rose," she said, gently stroking Rose as she set her down with the unaltered cats. BeautyKindly and helpful 00:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, she's pretty!" Janie commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She's a nice looking cat....." Frank said, yawning, and his head fell down onto his chest. He was asleep. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Poor Frank," Marina lamented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank woke up a few moments later, blinking drowsily. "Sorry about that. So when did you find Janie?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "After Janie left. I found her sneaking into the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How did she get in? Weren't the windows shut....?" Frank asked, scratching his head in confusion. "I must have been asleep when this happened. I'm not meant to be a scientist if I fall asleep and miss things like this..." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Actually, I opened the windows earlier to let some fresh air in. The room was stuffy," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet sighed. "Then turn on the AC. The winged cats could fly out." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, sorry!" Marina apologized, hurrying to turn on the AC. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank smiled softly. "It's fine, Marina." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina blushed slightly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Did any cats escape?" Frank asked, scratching the back of his head. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nope. I opened it only for a few minutes," Marina answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright. So, we have two new cats. Are they going to be altered?" Frank asked. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Janie, probably not for awhile yet. I want her to greet the other cats," Marina responded, stroking Janie's fur. She hissed at Marina. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She doesn't seem to like you." Frank commented. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, but I'd rather not let her loose on a newer scientist," Marina admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Or one that would fall asleep on her. That does make sense though. Good thinking." Frank said with a soft smile. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think you could fall asleep on her. She'd probably yowl the moment you'd fall asleep, though," Marina commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Probably. That's why I like Bluebell. She's so calm and gentle." Frank said with a soft sigh. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "As oppposed to Janie, of course," Marina muttered to herself. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank looked up as Marina muttered something. "Did you say something?" he asked. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just reminding myself to record a show on Saturday night," Marina answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright." Frank said, and yawned quietly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie snorted. Marina's feelings obviously had not changed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank slowly fell asleep, soft snores eventually were able to be heard from him. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, Janie, are you hungry now?" Marina asked. Janie glared at Marina. "I'll take that as a no, then," Marina decided. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell softly padded into the room, and, seeing Frank asleep, jumped softly onto his shoulder and nuzzled him awake. Frank woke up slowly, and stroked Bluebell's soft blue-gray fur. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Awww!" Marina chuckled. "Lame," Janie muttered softly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank smiled softly, and gently put Bluebell on the ground, who nuzzled his leg. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You should adopt her. You two are perfect for each other," Marina suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I would, but I can't. I need to buy my own house first. I just live here for the time being." Frank said. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah." ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. Wish I had a house though." Frank said, lamenting. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get one soon," Marina reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hopefully." Frank sighed, and stroked the white-striped fur on Bluebell's back. He lightly picked up a blue flower petal from her pelt, and twirled it in his long fingers. "It's just hard to find one now." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know. Took me a while to find one as well," Marina agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's just...I'm also wondering were my biological parents are. And why they abandoned me to that orphanage. If they were still here, maybe I could have a house and be able to adopt Bluebell. But oh well." Frank said softly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm sure you'll find them. I just know it," Marina reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I hope so. I want to give them a piece of my mind." Frank said menacingly, his eyes turning into chips of green and orange ice. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina sweatdropped. .::. "Softies," Janie commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell glanced at Janie. "Who're you?" .::. Frank clenched his hands into fists. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Janie," Janie answered. .::. "Easy, there, Frank," Marina soothed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When did you get here?" Bluebell asked, flicking her flower-tipped tail. .::. Frank sighed, and eventually calmed down. "Thanks." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just a few moments ago," Janie answered. .::. "No prob," Marina answered, heading away to do paperwork. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet walked by, muttering something too sofft to hear. Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell sniffed the golden she-cat curiously. "You smell like a scientist here." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Laburnum nodded. "She accidentally transformed into a cat." Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie slapped her tail over Laburnum's mouth. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell's eyes were wide with suprise. "How...?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am not the same as the scientist," Janie growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Laburnum scuffed her paws. "Sorry." Russet walked by, writing on a notepad. "C A C T G A T C A T G A C C A T A G C T G A T A C T A" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Which sequence is that?" Marina asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sirius!" called Hime. "You're to do Rose's alteration right now." Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Really! I-I can't believe it!" .::. Sirius held a syringe filled with a red substance as she walked over to Rose. Quickly, she stuck the needle into Rose's flank, afraid the she-cat was in pain. When she removed the syringe, she was amazed at the sight. Rose had small flowers growing on the tips of her ears, nose, and tail, along with a few on her paws. Thorns sprouted all over her legs, and her claws were replaced by thorns. Rose petals could be seen scattered through her fur. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice job, Sirius!" Marina cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You were brilliant, Sirius," said the new intern scientist, Elise. Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Elise, and you too, Marina." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 23:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks," Marina thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherheart sat alone grooming her feathery, silky, fluffy fur. Ravensong 23:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups